


Music

by nyghtmare



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Humour, M/M, No Plot, Oral Sex, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 07:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11076849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyghtmare/pseuds/nyghtmare
Summary: "I've got your joystick right here."





	Music

Marcus was glad to be going home to his apartment, not that he minded spending so much time in the hackerspace. It just seemed like every time they had a mission going on, he spent most of his time there. It was nice to catch a break to spend a night in his own bed sometimes.

He pulled out his keys and unlocked the door before slipping quietly in and kicking off his shoes at the door. He repocketed his keys before hanging his coat up and carrying his laptop further into the apartment.

Wrench had arrived early, but Marcus had given him a key to the apartment when he’d asked the punk to come over. Of course, Wrench had picked up a case of beer on the way and set it on the kitchen island counter. He pulled one out and twisted off the cap before taking a swig when his phone went off in his pocket. He tugged it out to view a text from his boyfriend.

_You here?_

He moved to set his beer down so he could respond, but he wasn’t paying attention. He half missed the counter and wound up spilling the contents down the front of his pants before he caught the falling bottle too late. The bottle was nearly empty, all of its contents down the front of his groin. “Fuck!”

Annoyed, he slammed the bottle down onto the counter and set his phone beside it before grabbing a wad of paper towels to hastily try and clean himself off. Viciously scrubbing at the wet jean fabric now clinging uncomfortably to his skin. “Fucking fuck!”

Marcus heard the anarchist voice and quickly turned the corner, heading into the kitchen, only to pause the second he saw Wrench. The punk’s back was to him, Marcus couldn’t see what Wrench was doing, but his arm was moving rapidly. His eyebrows lifted. “Good times without me?”

Wrench jumped and spun around with annoyed slash marks on his mask, but they rapidly cycled to exclamation marks and then double O’s, one larger than the other. Of course the beer had made it look like he’d pissed himself. “It’s not what it looks like!”

Marcus grinned. “Wrench, you know where the bathroom is or did I startle you that badly?”

“Shut it!” Wrench replied with a synthetic whine. “You made me spill my beer!” Annoyed understrikes replaced the O’s, blinking.

“You wasted beer?!” Marcus replied with a feigned gasp.

“You want to lick it off?” Wrench asked, dramatically gesturing to his crotch with both hands.

Marcus just cracked up, shaking his head. “Damn, guess you’ll have to remove your pants.”

A winking face appeared on Wrench’s mask as he dropped his hands to the button on his jeans, making a show of working them off.

“There’s something not sexy about you stripping out of beer stained clothes,” Marcus responded with a laugh. “I’ll be in the living room.” He grinned, grabbing a beer before he left the room. He dropped heavily on the couch as Wrench disappeared into his bedroom.

“But I am borrowing boxers!”

“If you wanted in my pants, all you had to do was ask!” Marcus replied. He set his beer down on the table before him, freeing his hand to flip open his laptop. Once it booted up, he paired it with his speakers and loaded up a free music app, slowly scrolling through the stations before deciding on one, _Retro Game Remixes, Dubstep, and More._ He kept it lower, background noise as he set the laptop down on the coffee table.

Wrench returned from the bedroom changed into a pair of Marcus’s boxers. He’d removed his vest and his mask, leaving them both in Marcus’s room as he joined his boyfriend on the couch.

Marcus smiled. “I like when you lose your mask here.”

“How else are we going to have dirty make out sessions?” Wrench replied with a small smirk. He still didn’t feel totally comfortable without his mask. It had been a constant in his life. The only time he took it off was when he was with Marcus.

“As long as you don’t get too excited and piss yourself again,” Marcus replied with a grin.

“Shut it!” Wrench replied, laughing lightly. He leaned forward and stole Marcus’s beer, twisting the cap off and sipping at it. “What are we listening to? The sound of free music?” Wrench teased. “Some hacker you are.”

“How about you worry about that kissing you suggested,” Marcus replied with a smirk as he turned to face the engineer, his arm resting on the back of the couch.

“This is not mood music!” Wrench announced loudly and Marcus laughed.

“What’s wrong with my music? Shit’s dope,” Marcus countered.

“But not mood music,” Wrench replied, a small grin pulling at his lips.

“But screaming punk is?”

“Hey, don’t diss it!”

Marcus laughed, shaking his head. “Do we really need music to set the mood?”

“No, but now I want to play games.”

“I’ve got your joystick right here,” Marcus replied with a grin. Wrench’s lip tugged into a smirk at the comment, and Marcus reached out with his free hand, fingers brushing over Wrench’s cheek before he drew the tattooed man into a kiss.

Wrench blindly set the beer down, this time more carefully as he turned towards his boyfriend. He rested a hand on Marcus’s neck, leaning into the kiss. His lips moved soft at first. His free hand moved up, removing Marcus’s cap and tossing it blindly behind himself.

Marcus pushed Wrench’s hood back with his free hand before his fingers combed through the punk’s hair slowly. His lips responded instantly to Wrench’s, his head tilting, nose brushing lightly against Wrench’s.

The engineer slid his free hand down Marcus’s bicep. His eyes were closed as he leaned in, enjoying the kiss until the music changed and nerdy dubstep filtered through the speakers. Even at a low volume the bass ran up his spine. “Not mood music!”

Marcus laughed. “Shut the hell up,” he replied as he pressed his lips back against Wrench’s. His head tilting to the left as he deepened the kiss, lips moving quicker against the punk’s. His hand rested on the back of Wrench’s neck, fingers lightly slipping into his boyfriend’s hair.

Wrench leaned in close, his thumb brushing along Marcus’s jaw. His lips parted, teeth tugging lightly at the other’s lower lip before his tongue slid along the plump flesh. He was slowly tuning the music out as the kiss deepened.

Marcus’s lips instantly parted, his tongue leaping to greet Wrench’s as it invaded his mouth. His hand slid down over Wrench’s chest, fingers tightening in the fabric of the punk’s hoodie. The kiss was quickly heating up.

Wrench’s heart was beating faster. His tongue broke away from Marcus’s, exploring his boyfriend’s mouth greedily. He’d forgotten about the music as Marcus’s hand dropped to his thigh, heat spreading through him from Marcus’s touch. He felt the start of arousal coiling in his abdomen, the tingling pulse in his cock as Marcus’s hand slid higher.

But Marcus broke the kiss, pushing Wrench’s hoodie up and removing it as soon as the punk lifted his arms. He tossed the discarded article of clothing carelessly to the floor as he pushed Wrench down on the couch, on hand on his chest. He kissed the anarchist briefly before his lips moved away, traveling down Wrench’s neck.

“Fuck,” Wrench breathed out, his voice deepening slightly as his arousal grew. He pulled his lower lip between his teeth as Marcus’s lips travelled over his clavicle and further still. A shudder passed through him as those lips closed around one of his nipples, abusing the sensitive nub with his tongue and teeth. Wrench groaned lowly, his hand flying up to the back of Marcus’s neck.

Marcus bit down harder on the abused nub, drawing a loud moan from the engineer. He pulled back, blowing cool air over the slick nipple before moving to the neglected nub. His tongue slide out, flicking over it before his lips brushed against and he bit down, the sensitive flesh rolling between his teeth lightly.

The pleasurable pain sent of a shudder of excitement racing through Wrench. “Ok, fuck, you win,” he groaned out, no longer caring at all what music played. His eyes, half lidded and burning with desire as he watched Marcus moving further down his torso. He felt the warmth of arousal spreading through him, pleasurable jolts racing through his heated body straight to his cock.

Marcus smirked, teasingly nipping at the skin just below Wrench’s naval before his tongue traced a wet trail along the outline of a star on the punk’s hip. He pressed a kiss to the centre of the tattoo. “Anything can be mood music.” His hands slid up the anarchist’s inner thighs and continued up, avoiding the quickly growing bulge in the punk’s boxers before they came to rest on Wrench’s hips, thumbs brushing over the heated skin.

Wrench pushed himself up onto an elbow, fingers digging into the couch to stop another shudder when Marcus’s hands moved over him. His hand slid from the back of Marcus’s neck, brushing over the other’s cheek. He took Marcus’s chin in his hand and pulled lightly, wanting to kiss his boyfriend again.

Marcus willingly moved up, his lips brushing over Wrench’s in a searing kiss, but it broke quickly as tattooed hands pushed at his shirt. He sat up and tugged the article off, tossing it aside blindly. His lips were back on Wrench’s a moment later, his leg slipping between the tattooed man’s legs before he rolled his thigh against Wrench’s trapped arousal. “But I want to suck you.”

The anarchist groaned, his hips rolling up against Marcus. “I want to fuck you,” he said, nipping at Marcus’s lower lip, tugging on it lightly.

“No reason we can’t have both,” Marcus replied, a grin tugging at his lips. His fingers hooked into the punk’s waist band and he snapped it lightly back against Wrench’s skin before he began pushing them down. Wrench helped by lifting his hips and soon the boxers were on the floor too.

Wrench smirked as Marcus slid down between his legs. He was so hard the fabric of his underwear brushing his cock made him shudder and his length twitched in anticipation, pulsating with the need to be touched.

Marcus kissed up the underside of Wrench’s length, his hands resting on Wrench’s thighs. He paused at the tip, letting his tongue flick out against the captive metal ring of Wrench’s prince albert piercing, moving it against the sensitive skin beneath and drawing a low moan from Wrench’s lips. His fingers curled around the base as he took the head past his lips, his tongue instantly swirling over the sensitive flesh, taking extra care to tease the piercing before he began shallowly bobbing his head.

The engineer groaned loudly, his hand fisting the couch as the pleasure shot through his length. He watched as he disappeared into Marcus warm, wet mouth. His hips twitching with the desire to move. He cursed lowly as the coil of arousal tightened pleasurably in his lower abdomen.

Marcus’s looked up at Wrench briefly before his eyes fell shut and his head began to move, bobbing on Wrench’s length. His cheeks hollowed as he sucked, his tongue dancing along the heated, sensitive flesh. He groaned around Wrench’s dick, sending vibrations shooting down the shaft and Wrench groaned louder.

“Oh fuck,” Wrench groaned out, his breath catching in his throat. His head dropped back, eyes fluttering shut as the waves of pleasure rolled through him. His heels dug into the couch as his hips threatened to move.

Marcus felt his own arousal throbbing almost painfully still trapped within his jeans, but he ignored it and the ache in his jaw as he slid a hand between Wrench’s legs, palming lightly over the engineer’s balls, fingers pressing against the perineum and he heard Wrench’s breath hitch even with the music playing.

The songs all blurred together to Wrench, even with the bass pulsing through him. His heart beat fast, pulse racing as his hand gripped the cushions beside him.  “Fuck, fuck, stop!” he groaned out, reluctantly. The heat was building in his abdomen. He wanted to cum, but he wanted Marcus more.

Marcus let Wrench’s cock nearly slip from his lips, giving the head a quick, hard suck before he pulled away and got to his knees between Wrench’s legs. He hastily worked open his pants, fingers fumbling over the zipper as Wrench sat up to help him.

The engineer hastily tugged Marcus’s pants and boxers down, freeing Marcus’s length. His hand curled around his boyfriend’s leaking cock, pumping the shaft hastily as he leaned up, catching Marcus’s lips in a searing kiss.

The friction on his neglected cock drew a groan from Marcus’s lips as he returned the kiss briefly before he seized the wrist of the hand on his dick. “No more, just fuck me,” he said, his voice deepened by desire that sent a shudder racing down Wrench’s spine.

Wrench grinned and pulled away before climbing to his feet. “Hang on, need to get a co—”

“You mean this?” Marcus asked, fishing a condom out of his pants pocket with a smirk. “Lubes on the table where you left it last time. He grinned as he climbed to his feet and shed the last of his clothes.

Wrench chuckled and took the condom from Marcus. He carefully tore into the foil and removed the rubber before tossing the empty wrapper onto the table and rolling the condom onto his length.

Marcus kneeled on the couch, his back to Wrench as he leaned against the back of the couch. He looked over his shoulder, watching impatiently as Wrench generously lubed himself up. “Hurry the fuck up!” he said, but he was grinning.

Wrench chuckled, kneeling between his legs. With one hand on Marcus’s hip, the other guided his cock to his boyfriend’s entrance and he slowly pushed himself past the tight ring of muscles, keeping his movements slow and steady.

Marcus’s breath caught in his throat and his head fell forward. The first time he’d had sex with Wrench, he’d been leery of his piercing, but he’d quickly found out how good it felt inside him. He shuddered at the feeling of being filled. His eyes fell shut, a low groan escaping his lips.

Even though they frequently had sex, Wrench always took it slow. Especially when he didn’t prepare Marcus first. He paused once he was buried inside his boyfriend, letting Marcus adjust to the intrusion as his lips moved up the other’s neck, his hands rubbing Marcus’s hips.

“Move,” Marcus ordered, impatient. He rolled his hips and dropped a hand to his own cock, pumping his shaft slowly.

Wrench didn’t need to be told twice. He started up a slow, gradually increasing pace, hips thrusting shallowly at first, but he picked up the pace as Marcus began to relax around him. His hips building up to a quick, rough rhythm, rolling with each movement to change the angle.

The discomfort went away quick and Marcus was pushing back desperately onto Wrench’s cock. His hand gripping the back of the chair for leverage as he moved. He loved the feeling of Wrench’s piercing moving inside of him, reaching places his boyfriend’s cock did not. His hand sped up on his own length as the pleasure increased, rolling through him in waves.

The engineer leaned back, watching himself disappear into Marcus’s tight heat, nearly slipping out each time. His hands moved from Marcus’s hips, moving up and exploring his boyfriend’s heated skin, fingers dancing over the quivering flesh of the other’s stomach.

Marcus’s hand tightened on the back of the couch as his other flew back, gripping Wrench’s hip. His hips rocked back into the anarchist’s movements, groaning. He felt the pressure building in his abdomen and it made him desperate. The more the pressure built up, the greater the pleasure. His head dropped between his arms. “Fuck, Wrench.”

Wrench’s hips moved rhythmically, slamming into the other. His lips trailed up over Marcus’s shoulder, his groans muffled against the heated flesh. He buried his face in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck. He was right on the edge, so close already, but suddenly the music stopped.

_“What a break from our Ads? Watch this video for 30 minutes of AD free music!”_ The volume had gone up.

The engineer let out a frustrated growl. He’d gotten used to the music, the AD threw him off. “Fuck!” His hips faltered and stilled. “Damnit Marcus,” he said with a slight chuckle.

Marcus felt the heat dissipating frustratingly. He’d been getting so close. “It’s just an AD, move!” He pushed back against Wrench, desperate for release, but the punk wasn’t moving.

“It threw me off! We need a real playlist,” Wrench announced, slipping out of Marcus. He moved for the computer, but Marcus caught his wrist and pulled him back.

Marcus forced Wrench to sit back on the couch and straddled his lap. “Fuck it, I want to cum.” He reached down and gripped the engineer’s cock as he guided himself onto it, impaling himself with a groan.

Wrench chuckled, hands on Marcus’s hips, but he swore the second he felt Marcus’s tight heat swallowing his cock again. His head falling back onto the couch, eyes heavily lidded. “Are you sure you don’t want to watch that video?” he teased, a smirk tugging at his lips.

Marcus rolled his hips instantly wiping the smirk from Wrench’s lips as he started to move, bouncing on the anarchist’s cock. He leaned down, crushing his lips to Wrench’s in a heated kiss. The heat was quickly returning, the pressure building again. Though his thighs protested, not used to the position, he didn’t care.

Wrench had already been so close before, it hadn’t taken much. His hips bucked up into Marcus desperately, his moans muffled against his boyfriend’s lips. He broke the kiss, gripping Marcus’s hips tight. “Shit, I’m going to fucking cum.”

“What are you waiting for?” Marcus replied, with a smirk, his hands gripping the anarchist’s shoulders as he slammed himself down on Wrench’s cock. He slid a hand down between their bodies, fingers curling around his cock. With a roll of his hips he felt Wrench brush against his prostate and he moaned in pleasure, shuddering.

A smart ass reply died on his lips as he suddenly reached his peak. He shuddered, his body going rigid as he slipped over the edge, waves of pleasure pushing through his cock. He moaned Marcus’s name, his eyes fluttering shut. With every move his piercing slipped, increasing the waves of pleasure coursing through his cock.

Marcus shuddered as he felt Wrench’s cock pulsing inside of him. He let out a low groan, hips continuing to move. He was on the edge, desperate to come. He felt the pressure in his lower abdomen building, the pleasure moving through him in waves as Wrench’s dick continued brushing his prostate. “Oh fuck.”

Wrench continued riding through his orgasm, but he pushed Marcus’s hand away and replaced it with his own, firmly pumping his boyfriend’s cock. He trembled, his body slowly becoming overly sensitive, but he pushed through it.

Marcus felt himself tensing, he knew he wouldn’t last much longer and with a low groan he slipped over the edge. The pressure in his abdomen suddenly released, flooding his body with waves of pleasure and heat. Thick ropes of cum shot out from his cock, coating Wrench’s hand and stomach. His body trembling as he rode through it.

Wrench collapsed back against the couch as Marcus’s gradually came to rest in his lap. He wrapped his arms lazily around Marcus with a satisfied grin as his boyfriend rest against him, both of them trying to catch their breaths as they slowly came down from their post-climax highs.

Wrench’s head rolled lazily against the back of the couch. “Why don’t you ride me more often?” he said with a grin.

“Because now my thighs are sore as shit,” Marcus said with a lazy smirk. He pulled gingerly off Wrench and collapsed on the couch beside him, resting on his back as the music returned to its lower volume.

Wrench responded with a soft chuckle. “Shower?”

“Good plan,” Marcus replied, making no move to get up. “And afterwards we can get you a non-spill sippy cup for your beer.”

“Fuck you!” Wrench replied with a laugh.

“You just did, give me a break!” Marcus responded, but they were both laughing as they dragged themselves to the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> I had some prompts on tumblr that I got carried away with! Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading!


End file.
